Their Stories
by Ithilis Genavive
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the life of your favorite Hetalia character would be like if they were human? You can find out here.


Roderich Edelstein was born into a high class Austrian family, he was a high class Austrian man. He was polite, educated, proper, and even played the piano, his parents couldn't wait to marry him off and extend their enterprise, there was only one problem, Roderich was gay. The Edelsteins knew that very well seeing as Roderich's first relationship was while they where living in Spain, with a Spaniard named Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, had tried very hard to convince himself this was all just a phase. That Roderich would leave Antonio and start dating a girl, this however wasn't the case at all and Roderich's parents hated it. They tried everything to break them up, even going so far as telling Antonio's parents, whom Antonio had not come out to yet, about their son's an Roderich's relationship, surprisingly they didn't care and in fact supported Antonio completely.  
A few month later Roderich's parents got an Idea, their son couldn't date Antonio if he was in Austria and certainly not if he was engaged, You see the Edelstein own a fairly large, very wealthy organization and have been wanting to join up with another organization owned by a Hungarian Family called the Hedervary's. The only way they would be able to do that was with a marriage, more specifically a marriage between Roderich and the Hedervary's daughter Elizaveta, needless to say Roderich's parents jumped at the chance and consented to the engagement without Roderich knowing.  
Actually The Edelstein's told Roderich over the phone, while he was on a date with Antonio, He was angry when he found out he'd have to not only leave his lover for someone he didn't even know, but also leave the country and most likely never see Antonio again. Antonio was upset as well, he loved Roderich with all his heart and Roderich loved him, they were each others firsts after all, first kiss, first love, and first time. Something neither of them would ever forget, when the time finally came for Roderich to leave, they stood away from everyone else, held each other close, kissed and said their final tear stained goodbye's. They walked toward the plane hand in hand if only to spite Roderich's parents, and gave each other one last searing kiss right in front of the Edelstein as if to say "no matter what you do, we'll never forget each other" Roderich's parents simply sneered and dragged their son back to Austria.

A few weeks after Roderich arrived, Elizaveta Hedervary and her family made their way over from the neighboring country of Hungary. Soon after meeting, Roderich and Elizaveta started dating while being engaged and Roderich absolutely hated it, its not that he didn't like Elizaveta, oh no he liked Eliza very much. She was a beautiful young woman, with long brown hair and bright green eyes, she was kind and cheerful and tough enough to take on anyone who challenged her, so of course Roderich liked her and over time grew to love her, as a best friend, nothing more, nothing less.  
Eliza and Roderich lasted together a long time but never did get to carry out their wedding, after a while the Hedervary's organization started going down hill, fast and although they desperately wanted their son to marry Elizaveta, the Edelstein's desire to keep all their money outweighed their desire for a heterosexual wedding, so they broke of the engagement. Both Roderich and Eliza were free and could not be happier, Roderich because although he loved Eliza, he didn't and would never love her in the same way he loved Antonio, Eliza because she didn't want a gay husband and now she didn't have to have one.  
Not that she didn't accept of Roderich, oh no quite the opposite actually, Eliza loved the fact that Roderich was gay and often asked if when he got himself a boyfriend, she could take picture of them kissing, cause you know Eliza's in to that kind of stuff..kind of like me. Moving on!, although loving that Roderich was gay, Eliza wanted a husband who would hold her in a "not friends" kind of way, she wanted someone to kiss her and Roderich wasn't that man, Eliza and Roderich remained friends even after their parents stopped speaking to each other.

But Roderich was still angry at his parent for what they did and decided he would go out and find a rebound just to spite them. Almost a year later, after countless blind dates Eliza set him up on, he found the one, his perfect rebound, a blond, perverted Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy. Francis was charming but seemed to only care about the physical aspect of relationships and seeing as Roderich would only kiss and hug him but always refuse to sleep with him, Francis went out cheating a lot, Roderich knew about this and he didn't care. Roderich wasn't hurt by the cheating, he didn't give a damn about what Francis did because he didn't love Francis, Honestly he only kept the Frenchman around to make his parents angry, Francis knew about this and he didn't care. He didn't love Roderich either and was basically just helping him out, while in turn not feeling any guilt when he cheated, They only lasted a few months, until Roderich got tired of his "make parents angry" game and Francis had to move to England, they ended on good terms as sort of friends.  
After graduating highschool Roderich moved away from his home in Austria and went to Guaken Hetalia University in the united states, along with his still best Friend Elizaveta.

Hetalia University was an international school that took student from all around the world, needless to say Hetalia U was awesome. Speaking of awesome, a few weeks after arriving at Hetalia University Roderich met two German brothers, the younger one, Ludwig Beilschmidt, had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes. He was organized, stern, and proper obviously a good friend match for Roderich, and then there was Ludwig's older Albino brother Gilbert Beilschmidt, I did mention awesome didn't I?  
Gilbert was loud, obnoxious, unorganized, perverted, and if narcissism were a person it'd be him, he described himself, everything and anything he did as awesome. It had to be his favorite word!, he used it so much, he could be in the bathroom and he'd say something along the lines of "kseseseses~! this pathetic toilet should be grateful the awesome me decided to leave the awesome me's awesome dump in it!" stop laughing, I'm serious, he actually said this once.  
Anyway, it was obvious that Gilbert was an extremely bad friend match for Roderich and it showed by the way they absolutely hated one another.  
Roderich had made many new friends at Guaken Hetalia like Arthur Kirkland a British "gentleman" with abnormally large eyebrows, a short, explosive temper and a vocabulary that could put any sailor to shame. Alfred F. Jones an American, self proclaimed "hero" who's loud mouth almost challenged Gilbert's, Ivan Braginski a Tall Russian who could out drink anyone with a smile on his face. Yao Wang a short, long haired, Chinese man who had a very bad habit of putting Aru at the end of every sentence, and Finally Matthew Williams a soft spoken Canadian who always carried around a stuffed polar bear with him and also happened to be Alfred's younger twin brother.  
Roderich had also met a lot of old friends such as Antonio Carriedo Fernandez his first love, first kiss, first time, and now simply a good friend, Francis Bonnefoy his perverted, kind of friend, rebound. Vash Zwingli his old childhood friend from Austria, that Roderich wasn't exactly that happy to meet again, seeing as they had gotten into a fight, which led to them not talking, which only got worse when Vash had to move back to Switzerland.  
Lastly were the Italian Twins, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, Roderich used to babysit them when he was younger, as he recalled Feliciano was bubbly, happy, energetic, hyper, kind, and always had a smile on his face. While Lovino was Grumpy, reluctant, angry at the world, violent, uncaring, short tempered, and cursed perhaps worse and more often than Arthur did.

Yes Roderich had made many friends old and new at Guaken Hetalia University, and then there was Gilbert. No matter what he said, or did Gilbert wouldn't leave him alone and Roderich hated that, hated him and the feeling was gladly returned but there was something underneath all that hate that almost everyone was able to see, sexual tension. They were constantly at each others throats, Gilbert would tease and trip and make fun of Roderich, while Roderich would smack and scold and try to ignore Gilbert, this only escalated when Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis became best friends creating what they'd forever be known as, the bad touch trio.  
Gilbert hated the fact that Roderich had dated both Antonio and Francis because he didn't think Roderich was "awesome" enough to do so, but in reality he was jealous that both of his best friend had gotten to date Roderich. Roderich hated that his good friend Antonio had become acquainted with the likes of Gilbert, he didn't really care what Francis did, But in reality Roderich was jealous that ever since the trio was formed, Gilbert had been paying a little more attention to the other two rather than him.  
After a while somehow Gilbert and Roderich stopped hating each other so much and settled for just disliking each other and being kind of, sort of friends, as Kind of sort of friends that disliked each other they continued doing the same thing they had. Teasing and scolding and pushing and smacking, but in a more playful way, this caused the sexual tension radiating off of them to escalate from blinding to incinerating in a matter of weeks.

Everyone was sick of it, all they wanted was for Gilbert and Roderich to finally get together and end all their suffering. They tried to push them but whatever they did always ended up failing, like locking them together in an abandoned room it turns out that was the music room and Roderich was heading there anyway to practice the piano, when they opened the door they found Roderich playing better than Beethoven and Gilbert sound asleep on the floor next to him. After that they tried sending fake love confession notes to them, unfortunately Roderich knew Gilbert's hand writing too well to be convinced and simply thew it away, while Gilbert knew Roderich well enough to know just by looking at the note that Roderich didn't write it.  
Their Friend were desperate, now not only were they radiating sexual tension that could incinerate people, but they were also radiating love that could incinerate, something had to be done. At one point they were so desperate as to throw an apple at Roderich's head and blame it on Gilbert, just so Roderich would come over and scold him, They also told Gilbert Roderich had started dating someone else just so he would go and interrogate Roderich about it. They had no such luck, actually they made the love and sexual tension radiating off of the pair change for incinerating to vaporizing, most of them were giving up, they had tried every trick and set up there was and still no luck, only really dedicated friends like Eliza and Francis remained in trying to get them together, though they too were losing hope.

One afternoon while Roderich was playing his piano better than Beethoven, Gilbert burst into the music room wrapped an arm around Roderich's waist and dragged him out of the room. Roderich of course being Roderich kicked and yelled and tried his best to wriggle out of the stronger Prussian's hold. Oh that's right I forgot to mention Gilbert is Prussian not German, as in he was born in Prussia, before you ask no he doesn't speak Prussian there is no such language, he speaks German, can't find Prussia on the map? that's because it was dissolved and is now just east Germany. Moving on, Roderich tried his best to wriggle out of Gilbert's hold, eventually he just stopped trying, if Gilbert has his mind sent on something he will try his damned hardest to make it happen.  
Once he stopped struggling Gilbert let him go and Roderich walked along to wherever Gilbert was taking him, yes he could have run off but they were very far far campus and Roderich had a terrible sense of direction, besides Gilbert would just drag him back anyway. They hiked along for about an hour until they reached a meadow perched up on a high cliff, by the time they arrived the sky was already tinted orange and the sun was lowering itself. Roderich sat down next to Gilbert in a comfortable silence while watching the sun, as the sun got lower both Roderich and Gilbert's hand started unconsciously inching toward each other,by the time the sun was gone both hands fell unceremoniously atop each other and the people whom the hands belonged to looked over at each other.  
Roderich with a light blush and Gilbert with a genuine smile replacing his smirk, they stared at each other for a few second, just started, they didn't pull their hands away or say a word, until without any warning Gilbert tilted Roderich's face up, using his free hand and kissed him with enough passion to burn down the entire forest. Roderich happily reciprocated and used his free had to hold the side of Gilbert's face, when they finally pulled away for lack of air and pressed their foreheads together, Roderich said the words he never thought he'd mean again since Antonio "Ich Liebe Dich" and Gilbert said the words he never though he'd be able to say to anyone ever "Ich Liebe Dich Auch" they slowly made their way back to campus.

Now just because Gilbert and Roderich got together doesn't mean they stopped arguing, oh no the opposite actually they argued and teased and scolded and smacked and pushed just as much and just as playfully as they used to. The only difference now was that there was kissing and touching and love that was no longer kept a secret, needless to say all of their friends were so happy they had a party complete with "We knew you loved him" cake, "in your face, we were right" streamer and "now please GO HAVE SEX" party plates.  
Gilbert enjoyed all this while Roderich just huffed but smiled none the less, except for the sex plates they freaked both Gilbert and Roderich out, Roderich because he felt pressured and Gilbert because he wasn't ready.  
You see as a surprise to everyone Gilbert was a virgin and again as a surprise to everyone, only this time minus Antonio Roderich was not, their friends though this might put a strain on the relationship and the friendship between Antonio and Gilbert, seeing as Roderich lost his virginity to Antonio and Antonio lost his to Roderich. But there was no strain and no fight about it, because Gilbert knew Roderich was his and Roderich knew that he'd never loved anyone, not even Antonio as much as he loved Gilbert, when they finally did make love for the first time, it was absolutely perfect.

The rest of Gilbert and Roderich's lives together wasn't an easy one, it was far from perfect. It was angry, irritating, exhausting, and at times they wished they had never met, never fell in love, never kissed, and never got hitched at times like these they would look down at their sliver, twin, music note engraved wedding bands and know that no matter how irritating Gilbert was or how uptight Roderich was, they'd always come back to each other no matter what.  
And they wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Bonjour readers! your looking dapper as always! alright I just want you all to know that this is my personal AU head-cannon I though of it last night at like 2 in the freaking morning, I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking of PruAus, I think I'm going to do more of these type of AU head-cannon stories for the other characters.  
Also I don't think I'm going to be updating Missing or the story behind her soon, actually I might delete the story behind her, but I will keep Missing. School is coming up really fast so updates will be slow, that's it for now!  
I don't own Hetalia

~DenDen masturbates in Norway's bushes,  
Lucy.


End file.
